Demon Hunter
by Dark Safire
Summary: Fandom!AU / One-shots sobre los personajes de Soul Eater en un universo paralelo donde el grupo principal es fan del popular manga/anime "Demon Hunter". Fanfiction, covers de YouTube, fanart, shipping wars y discusiones de metafandom a las 3 de la mañana ("Es que en el capítulo 34-" "¡El capítulo 34 es relleno!"). SxM, TxB*S y KxC. Otros fandoms pueden ser mencionados.


Oh, Safire, pero tú _juraste_ que no ibas a volver a hacer esto...

 _Prometiste no más trabajos "en proceso"_

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Disclaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo soy una fangirl amando a mi fandom.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

 _SoulEater ha subido un nuevo video._

" _Justo a tiempo_ ", piensa mientras abre el video en una nueva pestaña y, paralelamente, vuelve a abrir el archivo de Word que no ha tocado en una semana más que para mirar la página en blanco. Está en temporada baja, por decirlo de alguna manera, y eso está comenzando a estresarla. Entre los exámenes, las tareas y su "trabajo a medio tiempo" ayudando en la librería, no ha tenido mucho tiempo para escribir en las últimas semanas; un par de líneas por aquí, un párrafo por allá, de alguna manera ha conseguido terminar dos hojas, pero mientras el conteo de palabras más sube y sube más siente que baja la calidad de la historia. ¿Son estos sus personajes? ¿Realmente son estos los personajes que quería escribir? ¿Los personajes que tanto amó a lo largo de la serie? ¿Dónde está su crecimiento? ¿Sus personalidades? ¿Sus miedos, dudas y preocupaciones? ¡¿Por qué de pronto todos tienen la profundidad de un charco?! ¡¿Qué pasa con esta historia?! Sube, relee el último párrafo. Es horrible. Controla la necesidad de borrar todo y lanzar la laptop por la ventana, en su lugar respira hondo y hace un doble espaciado al inicio de la escena.

"A ver…"

Mientras se rompe la cabeza contra el teclado (preguntándose cómo demonios va a hacer para que los sentimientos de Miki parezcan reales y no produzcan esa sensación de "estoy leyendo que está asustada así que supongo que eso está pasando") una suave melodía de piano comienza a sonar.

Ah, SoulEater. Le encanta el tipo, sobre todo cuando toca el piano, su piano es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a este fandom. Siempre que está estancada, siempre que no sabe qué escribir, puede confiar en el canal de YouTube de SoulEater para inspirarse. El tipo es preciso, cómo un reloj, siempre con la melodía correcta para ella.

Tampoco la decepciona en esta ocasión, la canción (oscura y un tanto melancólica) trae sus dedos de regreso a la vida.

Sí… puede ver a Miki en esa cueva oscura, atrapada por la magia de la bruja en un lugar lejano, descubriendo, no por primera vez, lo aterrada que se siente cuando no está con Shade, la desesperación de no poder salvarse a sí misma, de necesitar ayuda y no tenerla. La oscuridad atrapándola, envolviéndose alrededor de ella como una serpiente, aplastando sus pulmones, asfixiándola lentamente mientras pierde la conciencia, ahogándose en su propia desesperación.

Escribe durante mucho tiempo, mucho después del fin de la canción, hasta que su madre le toca la puerta anunciando la cena. Guarda el archivo antes de que su computadora decida destruir su trabajo (otra vez) y sale de su cuarto luego de estirarse un poco. El fin de semana lo revisará, le agregará los toques finales y lo publicará antes de pueda cambiar de opinión al respecto.

Lo último que necesita es pasarse otras dos semanas estancada en el mismo One-Shot.

\- o - o - o - o -

Mordisquea su lápiz mientras mira la partitura vacía. A pesar de que sólo han pasado cuatro días desde que subió su último video, el fin de semana siempre ha sido su momento más productivo. Específicamente los sábados, que podía tranquilamente pasar todo el día encerado en su cuarto y usar el estudio a sus anchas. Una de las ventajas de ser hijo de una prestigiosa familia de músicos era, sin lugar a dudas, todas las comodidades que le proveían en ese aspecto. Aunque sus padres preferirían que tocara en los recitales, tampoco era como si no les encantara la idea de que su hijo produjera su propia música y la distribuyera por voluntad propia.

Aunque les costaba un poco entender todos esos covers de canciones japonesas que tanto le gustaba hacer.

Se revuelca en su cama un poco más y se queda echado mirando al techo. Quiere tener aunque sea un tema para su próxima canción antes del lunes, pero últimamente está teniendo un severo caso de bloqueo creativo.

Se levanta cansado y a punto de dejarlo todo a un lado para salir a comer algo con sus amigos, cuando su celular vibra. Es un mensaje de correo.

Nadie envía correos electrónicos, excepto los profesores y…

 _Miss Albarn ha subido una nueva historia._

Ni siquiera se lo piensa dos veces antes de abrir el link y volver a echarse en su cama. Media hora más ahí no va a matarlo. Además, Miss Albarn es casi un salvavidas para él en momentos como este. Cuando no sabe que escribir y no tiene ninguna idea en la cabeza revisas sus historias, hay algunas de las cuales puede recitar párrafos enteros de memoria (usualmente, esas son las que ha usado como letra para sus canciones alguna vez). Le encanta como escribe, como se esfuerza y se apasiona por sus trabajos. En su opinión, ella es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a este fandom.

Mientras lee sobre las emociones de Miki (sola y atrapada en una cueva subterránea), sus manos comienzan a moverse casi por voluntad propia. Escribe la letra, y una melodía a medias, sobre Shade yendo a buscar a Miki, diciéndole que no se deje vencer, que ella no es débil.

"You're the support we'll always need" (Eres el soporte que siempre necesitaremos)

"The last one to stand still" (La última en quedar en pie)

"The one who will never fall" (La que nunca caerá)

"You're stronger than me" (Eres más fuerte que yo)

Cuando vuelve a parpadear se da cuenta que han pasado varias horas y, sintiéndose realizado, llama a sus amigos para salir a comer algo. Ya mañana arreglará lo que falte.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Esto es más que nada un testeo, tuve una idea interesante y quiero ver qué tan bien me va escribiéndola. No prometo updates seguidas, ni siquiera prometo "updates" realmente. Imaginen esto como una colección de One-shots, más que nada :3

Todos/as siéntanse libres de usar el Fandom!AU como mejor les parezca (si quieren hacerme publicidad tampoco me voy a quejar *guiño guiño* *indirecta indirecta*), después de todo, _dudo_ que yo sea la primera en tener esta idea (estoy segura que la he visto antes, en algún lugar) después de escribir a Geek!Soul en mi otro fic no pude dejar de pensar "sería tan awesome que..." y, bueno, asdfgh w

Btw, ya tengo ideas de cómo adaptar a algunos los otros personajes, no se preocupen :3

Acepto sugerencias para nombres de usuario para los chicos y otros fandoms de los que quieran hacerlos fans.


End file.
